La famiglia
by Uozumi
Summary: A juxtaposition of similar but not completely identical conversations thirty years apart. JessxSam, JohnxMary


**Fandom** _Supernatural_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**Jessica, John, Mary, Sam; Jess/Sam, John/Mary  
**Genre** Drama/Het/Pre-series/Romance (sort of)  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 618  
**Disclaimer** Supernatural c. Kripke, WB, CW  
**Summary** A juxtaposition of similar but not completely identical conversations thirty years apart.  
**Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all aired Supernatural episodes, underwear  
**Notes** This just kind of started eating at me so I wrote it. I also like to write my pairings alphabetically to avoid having to delineate a dominant and a submissive when it's not completely relevant.

_**La famiglia**_

They were lying in bed dressed in nothing but their underwear to combat the lack of central air conditioning to combat the night heat. Sam watched Jessica roll over and turn to study him a moment. She had just returned from her grandfather's funeral two days ago and he could tell something was eating at her.

"What is it?" Sam moved s he continued to lie on his side but neither ear was muffled by his pillow.

"I don't want to pry," Jessica watched him, chewing on her inner cheek to hide her hesitation, "but I've been thinking."

"About what?" Sam stretched and felt his feet jut out over the foot of their bed.

Jessica took a deep breath. "You don't have to answer but what's up with – ?"

*******

" – your family?" John asked without any polite phrasings before the question.

Mary pulled her jacket around herself tighter. They were sitting on the hood of John's car out at an overgrown pull off where teenagers tended to go to make out without others knowing. "They're just overprotective," she answered robotically. She had used that excuse for years now. Then she sighed and looked at him and admitted in a tired voice, "It's suffocating."

"Paranoid's more like it." John shook his head. He reached out, put an arm around her shoulders, and stroked her arm a little to calm her.

Mary moved closer and shook her head. "We have this family business – "

*******

" – and I don't want a part of it," Sam stated and watched Jessica's small hand rest on the arm he was not lying on. He shook his head.

Jessica nodded and moved her nails gently up his arm and back down. "What kind of business?"

Sam hesitated. He did want to marry this woman and he had never really lied to her face so badly before, but if he told her the truth, he would just suck her into this mess. "They're in pest control. You know, getting wasps out of gutters, rats out of your cabinets; that kind of stuff."

"Bet you'd look cute in one of those uniforms." Jessica smirked, trying to lighten the conversation. She wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and let her nails curl and uncurl along a small patch of hair just above the tag of his underwear.

Sam snorted. "It's just not my thing. Besides my dad – "

*******

" – is never going to change." Marry ran her hands through her hair and then wrapped her arm around John's waist before resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes continued to watch the stars. She wanted a way out of this conversation. "Look, John, it's Lucifer."

John followed her gaze and looked at the bright planet next to the moon. "That's Venus."

"It's four a.m.," Mary said. Her gaze averted to John's face. "It's morning, so it's Lucifer, the morning star. Once it's noon it'll be Venus again until midnight."

John gave her an odd look and shook his head. "If you say so." He pulled her closer.

*******

"Besides, my dad is never going to change. He was against Stanford and the whole lawyer thing." Sam wrapped his arm around Jessica and pulled her close, feeling how her skin changed textures as his hand roamed tiredly. Sam stifled a yawn into her hair.

Jessica nestled her body against his and kissed the pulse point on his neck. "Thanks for telling me." She closed her eyes. "I appreciate it." She knew it was a tip of an iceberg, but she could wait for Sam to tell her the rest on his terms.

Sam watched her settle and as the fan rotated along the room, turning its breeze onto Sam's exposed feet, he drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
